Birthday Cake
by xLilAngelX1993X
Summary: Chad had an interesting accident during his birthday party, what happens to him after? and What about sonny's present will he ever get it. One-Shot SxC


**Hey this is my first sonny with a chance fanfiction story, i don't write many, i'm more of a reader. I kinda wish it was longer but this is all i came up with, anyways on with the reading :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything, even the jonas brothers :(**

* * *

Tonight has been entertaining; Chad's birthday party had been entertaining, his face in his birthday cake- priceless.

After Lucy, Tawni and I had finished tasting his cake and laughing at him he had walked off to the bathroom to clean up his face, I turned around to see him walk off I kind of felt guilty considering it was kind of my fault so I told the girls I'd be back and followed him. There was a room with sinks, like a washroom, which he had walked into so I walked in there and saw him attempting to take the cake off of his face and neck. He turned around when he saw me walk towards him,

"Sorry about that, but if you must know your cake tasted good," I gave him a sympathetic smile,

"You should be, this is why I didn't invite you because I knew you would ruin my party because you're jealous and for the record my cake tasted great." He said with outrage and pointed his finger in the air. I looked at him as to say are you done and then he went back to cleaning his face.

"First of all Chad you did invite me but I said no-" he interrupted me, he sounded pretty angry as well,

"Which you said no, I can't believe you said no," he sighed and looked at the ground, I grabbed the cloth from his hand and stood in front of him to help him remove the icing and chocolate on his left cheek.

"Why do you care so much as to why I said no, I mean it's not as if you really wanted me to come is it?" is was not really a question for him more just generally put out there but just as I expected Chad Dylan Cooper had something to say about it,

"Pff pff Chad Dylan Cooper does not need you to come to his party, he has plenty of way more important people here like the Jonas Brothers, it's just that NO ONE says no to Chad Dylan Cooper." He said arrogantly as always. I ignored his self-obnoxious ego and continued what I was saying,

"Second, I'm not jealous of your party, you're Chad Dylan Cooper and you have extravagant parties it's what you do blah blah blah and third it was a chocolate cake, all chocolate cakes taste good, great, amazing whatever." I had been rambling on so much that I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I put the cloth back on his cheek and continued to wipe it all off, there was a silence. I didn't know if it was awkward or comfortable or what but we just stood there in silence, I had finished wiping all of the cake off of chad's face and I had washed the cloth while he sat on the chair in the middle of the room, I turned around and he looked at me,

"What?" I said, tilting my head a little as for him to continue,

"Thanks for helping me clean up my face," he had taken a sudden interest in his shoes, this wasn't like chad, he wasn't shy like this or nice, maybe on the very rare odd occasion but other than that he was rarely nice to anyone.

"No problem, actually you have a little just there," I pointed to the top right corner of my mouth indicating where he still had chocolate, he wasn't getting it so I just walked over and sat next to him, I brushed my finger over the part where the crumbs were. He looked me straight in the eyes after it had come off but my finger still lingered on his skin, so soft and smooth, something was going to happen I could just feel it like in a movie where the atmosphere gets all intense and you could cut the tension with a knife, that's when it happened, Chad leaned in and kissed me. I was frozen I had no idea what to do, I was still in shock but then I realized what was happening, Chad Dylan cooper was kissing _me_, Sonny Monroe. I smiled and kissed him back, he tasted like chocolate and like I had said before chocolate no matter where tasted good, no wait not good or great but amazing. I don't know how long it was but it was good, his lips were so soft and eventually air was needed and we broke away, my eyes were still closed and my mouth slightly open. I cautiously opened my eyes to see chad looking at me, as if to be prying a comment or statement about what I felt about what just happened. I didn't know what to say so I just kissed him again,

"I think I might be addicted to chocolate," I mumbled against his lips, I felt him smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Oh and this is that present I never had time to shop for" I said, he laughed and just put his lips on mine again.

* * *

** Review if you liked it, let me know :)**

**xx.**


End file.
